A Weekend with Nihon
by Light-Angel-of-Japan
Summary: Japan is known as a calm country, which leads to the other nations thinking he's boring, but he proves them wrong as America tags along to see what a weekend with Japan is like.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah\(^.^)/! I've finally decided to type this out! Hope ya'll like it!

The world meeting went as usual: Everyone screaming at the top of their lungs to get their idea heard. Most nations join in, except for Japan. He only speaks when either his name is brought into the matter or someone directly speaks to him. To days topic was weekend plans. "I plan on reliving my glory days as a pirate," proudly exclaimed England. "Oh boy. That should turn out well," teased France. The two then started yelling their heads of at each other while the other nation talked to each other, boasting about the great things they're going to do. America glanced over at Japan. He sat there, completely calm and quiet. America had had nothing to do this weekend and decided to ask Japan his plans. "So, what do you have planned for this weekend?" America asked. Japan didn't respond. "He just didn't hear me over this racket," he thought. He tapped Japan on the shoulder. Japan flinched a little, America always found that amusing. Japan put his hand in his pocket then said, "Please don't do that." "Sorry dude, but you didn't reply," America stated, "What do you have planned for the weekend? I don't have anything to do, so can I hang with you?" Japan just stared at him, but then an unusual smile appeared on his face. "Sure," he said, "I mean, if you really want to tag along with me this weekend, I okay with it." "GREAT!" America screamed with joy, "Uh, now I have something to do." Japan just kept smiling his unusual smile. "Let's meet at my house at, say, noon?" he finally said. "Sure thing dude, see you then!" The world meeting was over and everyone was leaving. Then it dawned on America. "Crap. What did I just get myself into?" he thought as he got in his car a drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

_(insert accuse here) Yeah...I've been grounded from the computer a few days ago, but I'm back on now! The next chapter will be A LOT more interesting, I promise!_

* * *

As America was driving to Japan's, he was thinking of excuses to get out of whatever "boring" country had planned. He ran out of time and road as he pulled up to the familiar house. Reluctantly, the nation got out of his car and walked up to the door. After he knocked a few times, he was given the biggest shock of his live. Japan was standing before him, but not in his usual attire. Instead of his white jacket and pants, he was wearing black jeans, brown boots, and a white graphic tee which black lettering that he could make out. Hanging from his waist were two metal chains that hung about four inches down. He was more shocked to see that the nation in front of him had two piercing in each ear. "Am I at the right house?" America thought. Japan smirked a little at the others confusion. "America, I was afraid that you weren't going to come," he said. "Japan….you, you're not your usual clothes. I thought we were going to, like, one of those tea ceremony things," said the confused nation. "This is me weekend wear. Most people don't come over on weekends, so they don't see me like this. Why don't you come inside?" Japan said still smirking at America. "S-sure," he finally spat out.

"So what are we going to do then," America finally asked when he got over his shock. Japan did that weird smile again and simply replied, "You'll see." At about six, Japan finally asked, "Do you know how to ride a bike?" America sarcastically replied, "Yeah, I'm not THAT stupid." Japan retorted, "I meant a motor bike, you know, a motorcycle." If America wasn't shocked before, he was now. "You mean we're going to ride motorcycles?!" Japan snorted, "Well, duh. I have two. Last time i rode on a motorcycle with someone, they freaked out and we almost crashed. So, do you or don't you know how to ride?" The American was dumb founded, what was he to say? If he said he did, he would have to prove himself to this newly discovered awesome nation; if he said he didn't, then what? Feel like an idiot for not knowing how to ride? He was NOT going to embarrass himself, no way, no how. "Yeah, I can ride," he decided to say. Japan just gave him his weird smile. "Okay then," he said coolly, "just let me grab my coat and we'll leave. Do you want the blue one, green one, red one, or black one?" America thought for a second then finally answered, "I'll take the blue one." "Good, cause I like the red one in particular," he said. So they both walked to the garage, hopped on their bikes, and went to the thing on Japan weekend agenda.


	3. Chapter 3

AH! NEVER WRITE JAPAN FANFIC'S WHILE LISTENING TO A READING OF EPISODE 23.5! This took forever! Hope ya'll like it! (p.s. I'm NOT from the south, I just like saying "ya'll") (I don't own any song mentioned)

* * *

America was surprisingly keeping up with Japan. Although he lagged behind a little, he was able to keep close enough so that if the nation in front of him made a sharp turn, he wouldn't be searching this HUGE city for him. They only had traveled for a few minutes, when they stopped in front of a small building. "This is it?" America said, a little disappointed. "Well, not exactly," Japan began," We have to enter from the back." So they parked and locked their bikes, and walked to the door. "I should go first," Japan quickly said when America was about to open it. "Dude, I think I can handle whatever's behind this," he arrogantly said. "Whatever you said," he replied shrugging his shoulders. America opened the door and took a big step in, only to find nothing to step on. He tumbled down for only a few seconds. When he hit the bottom, there was a loud thud and a painful groan. "You didn't tell me there were steps here, dude."

Japan slowly walked down. "Well, I tried to," he mocked, snickering a little. America got up, brushed himself off, and looked around. "I don't see anything. And why is the place underground?" Japan gave that smile that America still wasn't use to yet. "You'll see. Now FOLLOW me," he said stressing the "following" part. He took about to steps, then opened some door that America failed to notice. As he opened it, America could hear loud music, cheering, and from his perspective, FUN! " DUDE! What is going on in there!?" exclaimed America, quiet excitedly. "Well, karaoke and, you'll what else," replies Japan slightly smirking. "Um, dude, I, uh, can't really sing, plus, I think it's kind of boring" America admitted, trying to hide his embarrassment, "You don't have to sing," Japan said putting his arm around his friend. Surprisingly, it was America that flinched when the small nation did this. "Whoa, dude, I thought you didn't like being touched?" America asked. "I don't like people touching ME, I think it's funny when you flinch, Hero-san," Japan said with a little sarcasm.

They both found a seat, third row from the front, one table from center. "We scored a pretty good seat," America said feeling the excitement in the air surround them. "I'd rather be in the back, or at least toward to edge a little more," he said looking around. "Oh come on man, it's not that bad having people surrounding you," America said while patting his friend on the back. Japan grabbed his arm and put it back on America's lap. "Don't do that," he said but, with a little annoyance in his voice. "Dude chi-," but before America could finish, someone ran over to them looking frantic. "KIKU!," they practically screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING SITTING IN THE MIDDLE! I TOLD YOU: SIT IN THE BACK OR AT LEAST NEAR THE EDGE SO I CAN GET TO YOU!" Japan sighed," Nice to see you too, Megumi-san. Alfred this is Endo Megumi." America stared at her for a second. "Uh, nice to meet you." She looked at him as though she was analyzing him. "What did I tell you about bringing people with you?" she finally asked. Japan just rolled his eyes, "Nothing," sarcasm clearly in his voice. Megumi glared at him. "Whatever, just, get ready alright? I wanna see you backstage in a few minutes," she then walked away murmuring something about who-knows-what. "What was that about, dude?" Japan shook his head, "Nothing. Stay here I'll be back in a little bit," with that Japan got up and left.

America was tired of waiting for Japan to return. He could try to do some karaoke, but he knew he was a bad singer, so he didn't. He was about to go look for Japan, when that Megumi chick from earlier stepped on stage. She said something that he couldn't quiet understand, his Japanese was a little shaky. Sudden, the crowd erupted, cheering and screaming at the top of their lungs. "What's going on?" America thought to himself. He wished that Japan was here so he could translate what they were saying so he know what everyone was so happy about. Finally, she said something in English, "Now, let's start the party!" As soon as she said that, Japan stepped on stage! Everyone started their screaming and cheering, while America sat there baffled. "No way!" he said.

Stepping up to the mic, Japan smiled right at the confused-as-heck America. He said something America couldn't understand, then the music started playing. He recognized it after a few seconds, it was "Love Hero", a song he frequently heard Japan listen to. Right on cue, Japan started singing. America never really heard him sing before now. He was blown away be his voice, it hit each note perfectly, always in time with the music. The song finish, crowd went wild, along with America. Japan continued to sing for another half hour or so until Megumi came back on stage and said something. Everyone sat back down or went off somewhere. America saw Japan walking toward him. "Dude! You're AMAZING I didn't know you sing?!" he practically shouted. Japan smiled, "Thank you America-san." The intermission was over. "Come with me America-san," Japan said. He dragged him with him backstage. Megumi was waiting for him. "Now what?!" she complained. "I'm going to do a duet," he simply started. "Wow! Dude, I can't...sing," he nervously said. Japan smiled his odd little smile, "Don't worry, I heard you sing before, you're not that bad."

A few minutes later, America was standing on stage. Japan stepped up to the mic and said something, but this time he understood, "America the Hero!" The crowd went wild at this. America felt good to have his title announced. He struck his hero pose. Right then the song "Panda Hero" played. Japan winked at him. America knew he picked this song especially for him. They both starting singing. At the end of the song, America realized he wasn't as bad of a singer as he thought. Japan stepped back up to the mic, "SAYONARA NIHON!" Thus ending the night.

They went back at Japan house. Both were tired from their night of partying. "So what did you think?" he asked. "That was great, dude!" America excitedly said. They both went to bed. America found it hard to sleep. What did Japan have in store for tomorrow?


End file.
